A shoe shine box is a portable box that supports shoes for polishing, and stores shoe polishing materials in the box.
A conventional shoe shine box includes a shoe rest that supports the shoe being polished. A person wearing the shoe places the shoe against the footrest and maintains the shoe against the shoe rest during polishing. The shoe is held in a single functional position with respect to the shoe box while it is being polished, and so it can be difficult to access all shoe surfaces while polishing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shoe shine box for a multi-functional shoe polishing station that facilitates regular shoe maintenance and enables a user to maintain a professional appearance. The shoe shine box should stabilize the shoe in a free-standing manner without requiring a wearer to hold the shoe against the shoe rest. The shoe shine box should allow easy access to all shoe surfaces, and should be suitable for home, office, or travel while providing a visually appealing appearance when not in use.